<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanons Headcanons Headcanons by sh1ttykawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531746">Headcanons Headcanons Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1ttykawa/pseuds/sh1ttykawa'>sh1ttykawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1ttykawa/pseuds/sh1ttykawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self explanatory. These are just some of my own personal headcanons I have of my favorite bois. Will be updated as I go along.</p><p>**All of these will be taken place during post timeskip**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sakusa Shower Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1st headcanon piece is are Sakusa headcanons I came up with inspired by an artpiece where he was shown to be showering. Hope you enjoy &lt;3 Oikawa will be the next chapter ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Like Kenma, Sakusa isn’t a man of many words. He also does not like to be around too many people (very different reason from kenma, it’s a no brainer why)</li>
<li class="li1">But with you, his s/o, he doesn’t mind being around you all the time</li>
<li class="li1">I feel once he truly likes someone he starts to open up slowly but surely</li>
<li class="li1">This includes allowing pda in public, ie hand holding, small kisses, etc.</li>
<li class="li1">His favorite way to be intimate isn’t so surprising: getting you in the shower with him</li>
<li class="li1">It doesn’t always end sexually; sometimes he just likes to see you getting clean, especially for him</li>
<li class="li1">But when he does want to get intimate boy oh boy it gets steamy (pun intended)</li>
<li class="li1">He likes washing you up everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE</li>
<li class="li1">when he washes your more sensitive areas you can’t help but moan a little</li>
<li class="li1">He gets really turned on when he see the soap slipping over your body</li>
<li class="li1">He has to really hold back from touching you when his main goal is to wash you up.</li>
<li class="li1">Sometimes he can’t control his urges so he decides take you right there in the shower.</li>
<li class="li1">Sex in the shower is one of his favorites because afterwards he can just clean you all over again. (Or mess you up a second time)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toxic Oikawa Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title self explanatory. Just the ways I picture Oikawa being toxic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Disclaimer: This is just my opinion, and I am not totally serious, I still love Oikawa as a character even if he is a bit flawed &lt;3**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">I feel like Oikawa would be the type to leave girls in that weird talking stage for MONTHS</li>
<li class="li1">Like any mention of a relationship he kind of just brushes it away</li>
<li class="li1">He also seems like the type to really care too much about what his boys thinks</li>
<li class="li1">Like if they started their antics in front of him, he would probably join in (or be the leader in their antics)</li>
<li class="li1">He also (pretty sure this is actually canon) has a problem with being a bit flirtatious even if it’s unintentional with his girl fans.</li>
<li class="li1">This would def make someone who is interested very jealous</li>
<li class="li1">If you approach he’d definitely brush you off as if it’s all in your head</li>
<li class="li1">I feel like in this scenario he’d pull you in close to tell you you’re the only one for him, even if his actions don’t show it</li>
<li class="li1">To put it bluntly Oikawa radiates toxic dick energy.</li>
<li class="li1">He’s the kind of guy you shouldn’t be going back to, but the sex is crazy good to where you put all your concerns aside just for one more night with him</li>
<li class="li1">In bed, Oikawa tells and shows how you’re his only one, even if it’s not true.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kenma Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some fluffy and smutty Kenma headcanons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's one of my favorite bois. In my head rent free a lot. Anyways enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li2">Kenma is a man of not too many words. You’re definitely likely to be the more outgoing of the two.</li>
<li class="li2">He’d much rather be at home playing video games than being out.</li>
<li class="li2">He’ll make the effort for his friends and you, his s/o, to go out when you guys want to.</li>
<li class="li2">He loves coming home after your outings to lay in bed and cuddle you, lay his head in your lap, and play his switch in handheld mode.</li>
<li class="li2">When he’s playing video games on his PC, contrary to popular belief, he actually looks forward to you bothering him for a few minutes to take away from his game.</li>
<li class="li2">He either likes when you hug him from behind while he’s playing or when you straddle him or sit on his lap.</li>
<li class="li2">He really likes the attention though he won’t be too vocal about it.</li>
<li class="li2">He likes when you sit on his lap, if you’re in his lap and mess him up he’ll get back at you by teasing you.</li>
<li class="li2">He’ll tease you by tracing his fingers up and down your thigh getting closer to your sex each time</li>
<li class="li2">“Try not to mess me up again, okay pudding?” He’ll say, warning you.</li>
<li class="li2">Kenma doesn’t look like it, but he absolutely does have dominant tendencies. It is very hidden and doesn’t come out unless really provoked.</li>
<li class="li2">One way for it to come out is making him lose his games either on purpose or not.</li>
<li class="li2">I feel like his favorite “punishment” for you is to “make” you warm his cock without moving.</li>
<li class="li2">He’ll make you sit on his cock without moving, which feels good for him but makes you pine for more.</li>
<li class="li2">He threatens that not only his friends will hear you, but you’ll get another punishment if you move or make a sound.</li>
<li class="li2">Another favorite punishment is to bend you over and spank you. Possibly during his gameplay.</li>
<li class="li2">I absolutely think whatever nasty thing he does to you while playing, he’ll let his friends hear through the mic to know who you belong to and how much of a slut you are for him.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any request/suggestions feel free to comment anyone you'd like to see! (I'm also thinking of doing Free! headcanons as well so if you want those characters lmk!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>